Mortality
by Yes.My.Queen
Summary: while in your arms I felt immortal,and then life decided to remind me of my... mortality.


**The longest single chapter I have written, be proud! **

**~warning rape, and adult language. If you are easily upset don't read. **

**One last warning this may make you cry. Please review you know how it hurts when you see tons of views/visitors but so little reviews. So please do what what you want others to and review.**

**also this is unbeta's so bear with me.**

**~I own nothing.**

* * *

_While in your arms I felt,_

_immortal,_

_and then life decided,_

_to remind me,_

_of my,_

_mortality._

His thoughts were blank only focusing on putting his feet one in front of the other, as he stalked through the streets of Boston.

'right, left, right, left, right, lef-' his internal chanting was broken as he looked up and noticed that he had arrived at his destination. He quickly surveyed his surroundings; He was the only one walking through this part of the city, apart from the occasional vagrant that would rush by him, off to some unknown location. After the quick scan of his immediate surroundings he opened the door to the apartment complex and casually walked into the decaying apartment. He went unnoticed as he nonchalantly strolled down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. His thoughts changed from the previous chant of right, left, right, left to an endless loop of just one word, a name, Jane...

His usually stoic expression melted into a rare grin that exposed his yellowing teeth, as he stopped in front of his precious detective's front door.

It took him five minutes to pick the lock to the Boston apartment. He slowly opened the door basking in a feeling of giddiness at the chance that this may be the last encounter he would have with his Jane, he also was met a small fleeting feeling of sadness because this would be their last game of cat and mouse. He would miss that he decided, but the feeling of victory he would receive as he watched the life drain from the brunette's eyes would cancel out his feelings of sadness and longing.

He slowly strode across the apartments living room and made his way down the hall. He paused at the door at the end of the hall listening for sound. He was delightfully surprised when he heard through the door the cries of passion coming out of the detective's bedroom.

The cries made his skin both tingle with pleasure and burn with jealousy. The fact that His Jane had company gave him the opportunity to take even more from her then her dignity and ultimately her life, he would crush her heart. He would do so by making her watch as their blood poured from their body and onto her hands. He knew that this would mean that he would have to work fast while incapacitating the two. He would go for Jane's suitor first and then use them as a bargaining tool. Yes that's exactly what he would do.

His grin grew as he dug into his satchel, pulling out one his signature weapons, his dependable Taser. Making sure the Taser had a charged cartilage in; he opened the door slowly as to not draw attention to his presence.

Once in the room he made sure to stay hidden in the shadows so as to not prematurely start the scuffle that would ensue once he was found out. He wanted Jane to enjoy her last few minutes of pleasure that she had left before her world was immersed in pain.

As he looked closely at the writhing bodies on the double bed, he was once more delightfully surprised when he discovered the identity of Jane's bed mate, to be the ever lovely Dr. Maura Isles. When he first met the M.E he thought that the two were lovers, but after his obsessive research of every aspect of his Jane's life he concluded that the two were just friends as surely something like a relationship between the hero cop and the Chief Medical Examiner would be plastered upon every front page of every newspaper in the grand city of Boston. With that being said he also knew that he could use the good doctor and her friendship to destroy Jane.

The fact that the Doctor was there instead of some random made him extremely happy for several reasons one being that in addition to torturing and killing Ms. Isles he would have the pleasure of being her last lover, something that would surely add salt to Jane's already aggravated wounds.

As their scissor movements grew more fevered and their moans louder, Hoyt felt himself harden knowing what would come next. Their increased pace continued for a few minutes before he heard his beloved Jane's rough voice scream the Good Doctors name, Maura followed promptly.

He waited for a few more minutes, letting the two enjoy their post coitus state of bliss as he lined up his shot.

He pulled the Taser's trigger and the barb was shot out with a buzz and hit its target with a scream. The detective's body trembled several times before finally lying still on the black cotton sheets, damp with their sweat. Maura, when she felt the movement of Jane rolled over but by the time she faced her lover, Jane was out cold.

"Jane?" the honey blonde whispered frightened and confused as she shook Jane's unresponsive body. She had yet to realize his presence. Maura placed her hand on Jane's neck, lifting her head so that she could get a good look at the brunettes face. As soon as Maura's hand came into contact with Jane's neck, Maura jerked her hand back when she brushed against the sharp barbs imbedded in her girlfriend's neck.

Hoyt used the time that it took Maura to realize that Jane had been attack to quietly walk up behind her. He placed a firm hand on Maura's bare shoulder, before turning her so that she was facing him. "Hello, Dr. Isles. It's nice to see you again." He said in a calm raspy voice, as he caressed her shoulder.

"Hoyt?" all she was able to say was his name before passing out. He just shook his head at the doctor's silly reaction, who would have thought the Good Doctor to be so skittish, not he that was for certain. He caressed her shoulders once more before making his way to the other side of the bed to tie up his prize. Hoyt used the handcuffs that Jane had left on the night stand beside her to lock her hands to the chair that he had drug from the corner of the room to the front of the bed. He left her feet unbound and her mouth uncovered; he wanted to hear her cries.

Next her turned to the doctor; pulling out rope from his satchel he bound her spread eagle tying her limbs to the beds posts. All that was left to do was to wait for the two to wake up.

(~thirty five minutes later~)

Half an hour was how long he had to wait for one of them to wake, it just happened to Maura who awakened first.

"Hello Dr. Isles you're not going to faint again… are you?" He asked in a condescending tone. Maura tried to get up, to get away from Hoyt as he approached her with a predatory gaze, but when she did she found herself unable to do so because of the ropes that tethered her to the bed. Hoyt let out a growl, displeased with the silence of his prey. He roughly grabbed her chin before leaning in close, "I asked you a question!" he said through clenched teeth.

"No." Maura stuttered out in fear. Her face began to feel sticky from the tears that cascaded freely down her checks.

"Good girl." Hoyt cooed, releasing his tight grasp letting his hand roam Maura's naked body. It was all Maura could do not to go vasovagal as Hoyt's scarred hands ran up and down the length of her body. As he roughly pinched Maura's nipple she couldn't help but compare how his hands felt on her body compared to Jane's. Despite the fact that both hand rough ridges of scar tissue on their palmar regions Maura's body could feel the difference between her lover and the monster hovering over her, her body barely reacted to his violent exploratory touches.

His roving hands stopped when he heard the sounds of struggle which meant that his beloved Jane had finally regain consciousness. He lifted his curious hands from Maura's body and then turned to face the night's main attraction his Jane.

"Finally you have decided to grace us with your presence, my dear Jane." Hoyts voice was full of a childlike enthusiasm as he addressed the detective.

It took Jane a few seconds to process what she had heard, her mind still groggy from being hit by the Taser. She groaned as she shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog that rolled in.

Turning back to Maura Hoyt ran a hand down the doctor's body, making sure that Jane was watching. His ego grew as the detective did exactly as he had predicted by jerking against her restraints at the sight of his hand caressing her lover. "Don't… fucking… touch… her!" Jane yelled through her tightly clenched teeth.

Hoyt stilled his hand but left it touching Maura's vulnerable body as he lifted his head and turned it slightly in Jane's direction, and said with a smirk "Now, now my precious Jane I was merely making sure that the lovely doctor's bare skin felt the same against my hand as it had earlier when we got… acquainted while you took your little nap." He turned his head so that he was now looking right at Jane. Resumed his soft stroking of the Medical examiners soft feminine body as a continued to speak "I can see why you chose miss Isles as your bed mate, she certainly is a little hardbody… am I right Jane?" he ended his words with a wink, before turning his full attention on the honey blonde that was spread out on the bed beside him.

Maura for the first time since Jane woke up spoke "Stop… please!" she begged the monster as he climbed into the bed and straddled her naked waist, her tears drenching the sheets below her.

Jane doubled her efforts to get free as Hoyt's straddled her girlfriends bare body, her tears blurring her already fuzzy vision. Her heart broke as Maura begged and pleaded with the star of her nightmares.

Hoyt moaned as he began to grind his rock hard cock into Maura's waist, loving the delicious friction that his movements produced. Jane growled from her spot in the corner, her wrists began to bleed, as she tried to slip out of the tight metal binding that kept her trapped in the heavy wooden chair. Jane's growls just served as fuel to the fire that was Hoyt's arousal. His erection became painful as he basked in the sounds coming out of the two women. He wasn't sure which set of moans he liked best: Jane's moans of anger or Maura's cries of fear.

He decided to ignore his Jane and her struggle for freedom, something he would usually stare at captivated, for a moment as he was overcome by the need to find his release. As Hoyt rolled off the bed Maura felt a sense of relief. That relief was short lived for when Maura saw Hoyt begin to undress the sense of relief quickly dissipated. She locked eyes with her Italian as the now nude Hoyt resumed his position on top of Maura. Jane's eyes conveyed all the words that she could not bring her mouth to form. "I'm sorry… I love you." Jane mouthed as she struggled against her tethers her blood flowing freely to the floor, creating small crimson puddles below her.

"I love you too" Maura silently spoke as Hoyt lined his hard manhood up to Maura, preparing to violate her. She cried out not out of pleasure as she had been with Jane earlier in the night, but in pain as he entered her. Each of his thrusts less than the last one as her body betrayed her and she grew aroused by the feeling of friction deep inside her as he hit the right spot with every thrust.

Maura never felt so negatively about her body as she did now. She hated the fact that her body was reacting as positive as it was to Hoyt's ministrations. She felt as though she was betraying Jane by receiving any type of pleasure from the current situation.

"You're so goddamn tight!" Hoyt grunted in pleasure as Maura's inner walls began to contract around him. He reached down with his left hand and began to rub her with fervor. Maura caught Jane's eyes and uttered a quiet "I'm sorry" as the coil in the pit of her stomach tightened and her hips began to buck up, against her will, in time with Hoyt's rough thrusts.

Jane went numb and stopped trying to get free as she sat there watching Hoyt rape Maura. She watched as Maura tried to hold off her orgasm. Even though she knew that Maura couldn't help but react to the friction building inside her, it still tore her apart as she watched her lover cry out and submit to the pleasurable friction that Hoyt's hard cock caused as he repeatedly thrust into her deeper than anyone had ever gone before.

Hoyt continued his thrusts until Maura's walls gripped him so tightly that he could no longer pull out. He waited until her grip loosened and was able to move to resume his thrusting. Maura didn't even bother to muffle her moans as he pushed in and out of her. It didn't take long until she came a second time, it was on her third orgasm that Hoyt found his release and let come inside of her with a loud grunt.

Once Hoyt came down from his post orgasm high, he pulled out of the spent honey blonde and made his way to his precious Jane. "Did you like that Love?" he asked her gently stroking the detectives face with one hand and his semi hard cock with the other, "did you like watching me fuck Maura? Did you Jane?" when she did not answer his gentle stroking turned into a vicious slap, the sound of his hand striking Jane's tan flesh filled the silent room. "Answer me!" he demanded spit flying onto Jane's face.

"Go to fucking hell." Jane responded in a calm even tone as she looked up at the man who had haunted her dreams and for the first time felt no fear just anger.

"Always so uncouth, you really must do something about that mouth of yours Jane." Hoyt looked back at Maura's unconscious body still spread out on the bed before making his way to his discarded satchel and pulled out his favored weapon. He brandished the scalpel as he stalked his way back over to Jane, his erection bobbing with each step.

As he stood over Jane he took a moment to formulate where to make his first cut as he made his decision he noticed that his prey was not reacting as it should. Her eyes instead of focusing on the sharp instrument that was about to end her life were completely focused on the unconscious medical examiner on the bed. "Jane!" he yelled in attempts to gain her attention.

The detective slowly tore her eyes away from the violated body of her girlfriend and looked up to meet the gaze of the famous 'surgeon'. She almost looked bored. This enraged Hoyt and caused him to begin to wildly slash away at the woman's once unmarred face, each wave of the scalpel leaving behind an angry red line. Jane let out not a single whimper as carved into her face.

Hoyt when he finally stopped took a step back to admire his handy work, his Jane's face was covered in lacerations some short, and others long, some were deep gashes where as others were merely superficial scratches. Her eyes were closed but he could still see parts of her irises behind tattered eye lids. She neither moved nor did she utter a single peep. "Shit!" Hoyt loudly cursed angry with his lack of self-control that may have just ended his play time. He carelessly dropped his red scalpel into the detectives lap as he examined the brunettes for any signs of life. He let out an angry growl when he found no pulse. He stepped away from the broken woman and began to pace across the room, trying to figure out what to do next. "Damn it, this wasn't supposed to end like this!" he yelled to the silent room his erection softening in his angry state.

After pacing for a minute or two he made his way towards the unmoving blonde. Once he stood over her he made a snap decision and reared his arm back before violently slapping the doctor until she was awake. "Wake up you fucking whore!" he yelled at her his usually calculating personality flew out the window and was turned into a crazed impulsive man not really caring what the fuck would happen next.

Maura woke up and let out a whimper as he struck her for a fifth time. Turned her head looking for Jane her soul shattered when she saw the detective's lacerated face and the large amount of blood that dripped from the cuts. She didn't even feel the sixth slap from Hoyt she was to numb by the sight of her Jane… so broken.

"Jane." The name slipped from Maura's lips loud enough that Hoyt's ears picked up on it. He laughed when he heard the Italian's name slip from Maura's lips "She's dead! Do you hear me? she's fucking dead!" he stopped his wild slapping to use both hands to tightly grip Maura's face looking her straight in the eye he whispered "she's dead." His voice held such finality.

Maura shook her head unable to wrap her mind around the fact that her true lover might no longer reside in the realm of the living.

Hoyt was able to regain some sense of control over himself long enough to decide what to do next. Maura looked who had continued to stare, blankly at the ceiling above her, turned her attention to Hoyt who had begun to dress. Once he was fully clothed he walked back toward the blonde sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and told her in a cracked voice "I think… I'll let you live. I mean why not I did what I came to do. It wasn't supposed to happen like that though" the last part he said to himself.

"I don't understand?" Maura choked out between sobs that she hadn't even realized she was doing.

Hoyt thought for a second before replying "Because if you live you will always remember this, remember the sight of Jane's mangled body. That will cause you tremendous pain which in turn if she was alive would destroy Jane and that's all I ever wan-" his words were cut as a scalpel firmly embedded it's self into the back of his neck, instantly killing him as it sliced through his brainstem and ended all brain activity.

His lifeless body fell to the floor beside the bed and revealed a pale bleeding Jane. "Jane?!' Maura said in a state of happiness but confusion. Hoyt had made a mistake. Her hero stumbled over to her stepping over Hoyt's lifeless body.

"Hold still." Jane's rough voice meek and tired as she cut the ropes tying Maura to the bed once Maura was free Jane fell to the floor weak from blood loss. "Call 911. I love you…" was the last thing she said before passing out.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave your comments. or if you want to just talk you can do that too!**


End file.
